


The Case of the Chimney Roaster

by KatNovella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are confronted with a new case involving the death of a person's loved one. When Holmes and Watson arrive at the scene of the crime they are greeted by a woman, Scarlet Davis, who just so happens to be Sherlock's ex-girlfriend. Will the two of them be able to work the case together? (Originally Published October 21, 2014 on Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mrs. Evans

The morning sun rises upon the city of London to greet it's people with a new day. Our story takes place at 221B Baker Street. Otherwise known as the residence of Sherlock Holmes. A flat that has been the setting for many of his and his partner's, Dr. John Watson, break throughs. 

John is typing away on his laptop updating their website on information from their most recent case. Sherlock sits in his chair drinking his cup of tea and tapping his foot continuously on the floor. "Any new cases?" Sherlock asks. John looks up from his laptop for a mere moment and goes back to typing. "Um, no. Not at the moment." 

Suddenly there's a knock and both of their eyes meet the door. "Could you get that?" Sherlock asks. John lets out a heavy sigh and closes his laptop. "Yeah." He gets up from his chair, walks to then door, and twists the door knob. The door opens to reveal a woman standing in the doorway. She's wearing a black dress and high heels with her red hair up in a bun as if she had just attended a funeral.

"Is this the residence of Sherlock Holmes?" she asks.  
John's eyes meet hers. "Yes. Would you like to come in?"  
She nods and John shows her to the couch. Sherlock and John pull up their chairs and listen intently to what the young woman has to say.

"Well I was walking home from my work place and when I made it home I noticed the door was unlocked. Which is pretty strange considering my husband always stresses about keeping the doors and windows locked and shut tight. So I opened the door and went around the house to investigate." Tears roll down her face as she retraces the events of the horrific night. 

"I went into the basement where we had a fireplace and there he was. He was chopped up into dozens of pieces and someone had placed them into the fireplace and started it. To this day I can still remember that awful smell of burning flesh."

"I'll look into your case, Mrs. Evans." states Sherlock.  
"You will? Oh, thank you very much. This is my address." She hands him a note with her home address and leaves them to go about their business.

Sherlock and John go to a restaurant for lunch to talk things over. "Mary's going to be meeting us here any moment now." John lifts up his sleeve to look at the time on his watch. "So what do you think of the case? Any ideas so far?" he asks.

Sherlock holds the restaurant menu in his hands gazing at all the menu items. "I might have a few ideas but I'd like to take a look at the scene of the crime before I throw anything out there."

The waitress approaches their table to take their order. "So what'll it be?" she asks. "Can we have a few more minutes? We're expecting someone." says John. "No problem." she walks away to tend to another customer's table.

After meeting for lunch at the restaurant, Sherlock, John, and Mary go outside. A cab arrives to pick up Mary. She opens the cab door and turns to John. "Will you be home for dinner?" she asks. "Sorry I won't be able to make it home in time for dinner. Sherlock and I are going to be working on our most recent case."

"Okay. Just don't stay out too late." she kisses him on the lips, plops into the back seat of the cab, and closes the door. Sherlock and John watch as the cab drives down the street until it's no longer visible.


	2. An Undesired Reunion

Sherlock and John take a cab over to Mr. and Mrs. Evans house. Otherwise known as the scene where Mr. Evans met his horrific fate. Dusk begins to fall over London as if a black sheet had been placed overhead. Police cars are standing by on the side of the road and   
tape has been placed around the scene of the crime.

Sherlock and John get out of the cab and begin to approach the Evans residence. A woman walks out the main entrance of the house and while writing on a note pad. 

She peers up for a moment to meet eyes with Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock looks at her with shock in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I thought you were dead." she states. "You both know each other?" asks John. Sherlock lets out a heavy sigh in annoyance. "John, meet Scarlet Davis. She's a well-known detective and my ex-girlfriend."

"I never heard of her before." says John. "We dated long before I met you." states Sherlock. "Are you both-" she begins. "No. We're not a couple. He's single and I'm happily married." John blurts out.

"Sherlock!" calls Lestrade as he runs to greet him. "Glad you're here. We haven't had any leads so far." Scarlet turns to Lestrade. "This is my case. He's not even a actual detective." she argues. "Sherlock is one of the best chances we have of solving this case. If you both put your heads together maybe we'll solve it even quicker." says Lestrade. Scarlet lets out a heavy sigh. "Alright. Sherlock, John, follow me." she gestures them as she walks back into the house.

She shows them around the house until they finally reach the basement. "You may want to put this on before you go down there." she hands them both a carton of vaporub. Sherlock and  John apply the vaporub under their nose and follow Scarlet into the basement.

"The fireplace is over there." she points across the room. "We've scanned the chimney and looked around for any distinct evidence and came up with nothing. If you think you can find anything be my guest." states Scarlet. Sherlock scopes the room looking in every nook and cranny. "So you were Sherlock's girlfriend?" asks John. "Yes. Why do you ask?" she looks at John suspiciously. "No reason in particular." he clears his throat. Sherlock paces back and forth deep into thought. "Got anything?" asks John. "Mrs. Evans said that her husband always kept the doors and windows shut and locked." Sherlock turns to meet eyes with John.


	3. Sherlock Holmes & Scarlet Davis

"What is it?" Scarlet asks. Sherlock quickly turns and runs up the stairs of the basement back into the living room with John and Scarlet following close behind. "What's going on?" asks Scarlet. "Do you have any fingerprints or DNA?" asks Sherlock. "No. Everything was completely clean. Whoever did this must of had a lot of time on their hands." says Scarlet. "Alright. Come on, John." Sherlock walks out the open front door. John and Scarlet watch as he walks back to the cab. "So you're not surprised at the fact that he's alive?" John asks. She looks at John and lets out a sigh. "Not really. Knowing him I'm not that surprised." she looks back outside. "Your cab's waiting." she gestures. "Oh, right." John dashes out the front door and gets into the cab with Sherlock. They close the door and the cab drives off into the night.

The morning sun shines through the windows of flat 221B where Sherlock resides sitting in his chair flipping through the morning newspaper. John sits across from him drinking a cup of warm tea. "Mary and I going out for dinner tonight." says John trying to start a conversation. "Swell." Sherlock replies. "You could come along if you like and bring Scarlet."

"I'll pass." Sherlock blurts out and turns the page of the newspaper. John sighs. "Alright. Just offering." There's a knock at the door and John gets up to answer it. He opens the door to see Scarlet Davis patiently standing. She walks through the door and slams a stack of papers and files on the table next to Sherlock. "It happened again." she says with aggravation in her voice. "How did you-" John begins to ask while still standing next to the door.

"That's to be expected, Scarlet." states Sherlock. John closes the door in annoyance knowing he's being ignored. "I thought this was your case."  Sherlock says while still looking down at the newspaper. "Sherlock, they won't let anyone inside until you're there. They won't even let me in." 

"That's too bad." he replies. She grabs a pistol out of her coat pocket and shoots at the smily face on the back wall with out looking. "Just get your ass down there within fifteen minutes." she turns, walks to the door to open it, and leaves. John looks at Sherlock in astonishment. "So what now?" he asks. Sherlock smiles and closes his newspaper. "We go."


	4. A Small Clue

Sherlock and John arrive at the scene of the said crime. They climb out of the cab and slam their car doors shut. Scarlet approaches them with her arms crossed. "You're late." She grabs them both by the ears and leads them to the house's main entrance.

 A police officer unlocks the door allowing them to enter. "The fireplace is upstairs in the master bedroom." she says as she leads them upstairs. They walk to the master bedroom where the fire is still burning with a human body parts mixed in with the firewood. John immediately moves his arm to cover his face. "Ugh, that smell."

"Oh, I know. I've been here for hours." she comments. "Why haven't they done something about the body?" John asks. "I told you they wouldn't let anyone in until he arrived." she replies. Sherlock looks around the room and spots a small black piece of rubber. Scarlet crouches down beside him as they both examine the piece of rubber. 

"Hard to tell what it's from just by looking at it with the naked eye." says Scarlet. "I'll take it to the lab." He gets up and heads towards the door. "I'll go with you." she says. Sherlock turns his head. "Fine."

Sherlock, John, and Scarlet hop into the cab and leave the residence. Scarlet sits on the left side, Sherlock on the right, and John uncomfortably in the middle. The trip to the laboratory is full of nothing but silence and the sound of the tires moving on the pavement. 

Sherlock and Scarlet are both looking through microscopes while John and Molly stand at the other end of the room conversing."Who's she?" Molly whispers to John. "Scarlet Davis, she's a detective and Sherlock's ex-girlfriend. They even act alike." he whispers back. "What? No way."  
"It's true. Watch this." He turns and begins to speak, "Would you two like to have coffee?" 

"Black, two sugars, please." say Sherlock and Scarlet in sequence. "See what I mean?" John whispers to Molly. "Oh." she responds. "Have you guys found anything yet?" she asks. "The rubber appears to be from some sort of footwear." states Scarlet.


	5. Surprise Guest

John grabs his coat. "I'm going on my date with Mary. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"   
Sherlock is over by the window playing his violin. "Nope."  
"Alright. I'll see you later then." John puts on his coat, opens the door, and heads downstairs to meet his spouse.

"It's a very nice restaurant." says Mary. John turns to look at her. "Yeah it is." Mary picks up her napkin to wipe her face. "How's the case been so far?" she asks. "Hm? Oh, it's been good I suppose." he answers. "I saw a woman go inside Sherlock's flat. Do you know who she is?" Mary picks up a piece of steak with her fork and pops it into her mouth.

"You mean Scarlet? She's his ex-girlfriend. We've been working with her on our most recent case." John takes a sip of his tea. "Ex-girlfriend, huh? I can only imagine what she's like."  
"Imagine a feminine version of Sherlock."

Mary looks at John with a confused expression. "A person like that exists?" she asks. "Apparently." he answers.  
"Oh, wow." she says then taking a sip of her beverage.

Scarlet sits in a chair across from Sherlock. She takes a sip from her tea cup and places it gently on the table. "So why'd you call me over this late in the evening?" she asks. "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you." he answers. "Is that so?" she smiles. "You know after you had supposedly died I began looking into a few of your past cases. And I thought I might have found something." she states.

"Found what?" he asks. "That all of the cases were connected to one person. Lestrade thought I was crazy at first but suddenly put it into consideration."

The morning sun rises over the city of London. Mr. John Watson climbs out of a cab and opens the door to 221B. He then makes his way up the stairs and opens the surprisingly unlocked door. John walks through the door and closes it behind him.


	6. A Good Pair

John enters the room and notices a figure lying on the couch. The strange figure slowly nods awake. Now startled, the figure reluctantly aims a gun at John's heart. John throws his arms in the air in response. "Scarlet?" Scarlet lowers her pistol and sits back down on the couch in relief. "Sorry." John looks at her in a confused manner.

"That's alright. What are you doing here?" he asks. "Sherlock invited me over last night to discuss details about the case. I slept over because it got late." answers Scarlet. Sherlock is in blue and white striped pajamas and enters the room sleepily. "What's with all the noise?" he asks while rubbing his head in annoyance. "Nice pajamas sweetie. Anyhow John's here and I need to get home." says Scarlet. "What's the rush?" John asks. "I have to go care for Duncan."

"Duncan?" John looks at her questionably. "German Shepard." says Sherlock. "And a cutie he is. I'll take my leave now. Bye." says Scarlet and she exits the apartment. "It seems you were busy last night after all." states John. "Don't be ridiculous, John. We only talked."

"You guys should go out together. You two make a good pair you know." John teases. Sherlock sighs, "Whatever."


	7. A Fiery Kiss

Sherlock and John stood looking through different files and pieces of evidence they had collected when the phone rings. Sherlock sighs, "I'll get it." He goes to pick up the phone. "Hello?" asks Sherlock. His eyes widen at the response from the caller. "Hello. Sherlock? Apparently a massive fire broke out at Scarlet's home. The causes of the fire is unknown but we need you down here right away." states Lestrade. "We'll be three right away." Sherlock answers and hangs up the phone. "What was that about?" asks John. "No time to explain. Grab your coat and let's go." he instructs. John sighs and grabs his coat, then follows Sherlock out the door.

They arrive at the scene where firefighters are still working to put out bits of the fire. Sherlock rushes over to Lestrade. "Where is she?" he asks. Lestrade turns to Sherlock, "She's fine. Just a little shooken up is all. She's over there with her dog." Lestrade points at Scarlet who is kneeling down and petting the German Shepard. Sherlock and John head over in her direction and stand in front of her.

Scarlet stands back up and meets their attention. "Are you alright?" asks John. She lets out a sigh and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering who the hell did this." Scarlet smiles. "Do you have anywhere do stay?" John asks. Scarlet looks down at Duncan beside her. "Nope."

John looks at Sherlock and nudges him. He nods in her direction trying to indicate something to Sherlock. Sherlock looks at John then back at Scarlet. "You're welcome to stay at my flat. John's old room is open if you'd like." Sherlock offers sincerely. Scarlet meets his gaze. "Thanks William. I really appreciate it." She puts her hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

Scarlet then turns and goes to talk with Lestrade. John raises his eyebrows, "William?" Sherlock watches as Scarlet walks away and turns to John. "Shut up."


	8. A Visit from the Landlady

It is early morning in all of London, Scarlet is making tea in the kitchen while Sherlock lies asleep in his bedroom. Suddenly she is startled by the sound of yelling and Sherlock stamps his feet into the kitchen. "Good morning." she greets him. "Keep your dog out of my room." he demands. Duncan saunters into the room and plomps down at Scarlet's feet. "Come on. He means no harm." Scarlet insists. "I just don't want your mutt sneaking into my room to lick my face at six in the morning." argues Sherlock. "Maybe I should teach him to bite your ornery nose in the morning." Just as Sherlock is about to contend there's a knock at the door and he groans as he goes to answer it. Sherlock opens the door to see Mrs. Hudson standing outside. "Good morning, Sherlock. Mind if I come in?" she asks. He steps aside, allowing her to enter and closes the door behind her. She spots Scarlet and begins to converse with her, "Hello. I'm Mrs. Hudson, the landlady. You must be Ms. Davis. Sherlock told me about you."

Scarlet nods in response, "Yes. You don't mind me having a pet here, do you?" she asks while pointing to Duncan. "Oh no. I don't mind at all. You and...I'm sorry what's his name?" asks Mrs. Hudson. "Duncan" she answers. "Ah, yes. You and Duncan can stay here as long as you like." she reassures. "Thank you very much." states Scarlet. "Would you like some tea?" she offers. "Oh no, thank you. I just thought I'd drop by to get acquainted with you. Goodbye." says Mrs. Hudson as she exits the flat. "She seems  nice." says Scarlet. "Oh yeah, Greg called this morning. He said they found found some evidence from the fire at my house and he wants us to stop by his office this afternoon." "I see. " states Sherlock. "Call John and get a cab ready while I get dressed."


	9. Matches & Ashes

"When we searched your lot Miss Davis we found an empty pack of matches and few used matches strewn about, but other than that we weren't able to anything else. Of course you cannot return there due to the structural damage, however I do believe we should keep a watchful eye on you seeing how it seems that the suspect has made you its new target." explains Lestrade. "No fingerprints?" asks Scarlet. "Nothing. Everything was clean." he answers. "Bloody hell." she curses under her breath. "Hm?" Lestrade hums. "Listen to me. I think I know who's behind all of this it's Ja-" she's cut off as a rock flies through the window. John pulls her back out of the rock's path and the rock heavily makes impact with the ground. Scarlet bends over to pick up the rock and notices writing on it. "You're next?" she questions.

"Are you alright?" asks John as the three of them squeeze into the cab. "Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine." answers Scarlet. "Okay. We're gonna meet Mary at the fancy restaurant downtown." he states. "I'm assuming she's your wife?" she questions. "Yes, we're expecting a child soon." Scarlet smiles, "Congratulations." John nods, "Thank you." The three of them get out of the car and meet Mary inside at their table. "You've been awfully busy as of late. Tough case?" asks Mary. "Indeed. We don't have very much to go on rather than a sample of rubber." John answers. "The perp seems to be targeting Scarlet now. Not that I blame them." says Sherlock. "Is that so, Will? Do I need to state in a literal context I danced on your bloody grave?" Scarlet asserted. "Alright, you two we get it. You both despise one another. Now can we just eat?" affirms John. Sherlock clears his throat, "Of course."

After dinner, John and Mary leave together in a taxi. Sherlock and Scarlet stand at the edge of the sidewalk as he calls a taxi for the two of them. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you're the one wanting me dead." she states. "Is that right?" he asks. A taxi finally arrives in front of them and they both silently climb into the back of the car. "Hey." she states blankly. "Hm?" Sherlock stares out the window. "Remember the time we first met?" Scarlet asks softly.


End file.
